memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek: Valiant/Out of Time/Act One
The Valiant is hiding behind the moon after that shocking encounter in the briefing room Colonel Tyson looks at the sensor image when Admiral Kira walks into the briefing room and stands next to his nephew. Who could of done this and why Will says as he's looking at the image the Valiant took of the strange buliding where the lab use to be at. Typhuss looks at Will. I don't know, we should go down to the surface and see what's going on Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Agreed we'll take a Puddle Jumper under cloak Will says as he looks at Typhuss. They leave the briefing room and head to the port 302 bay. The port bay door opens and the Jumper cloaks. So far whatever shot at us hasn't picked you guys up be careful sir Commander Keller says on the HUD. Will looks at the HUD. Acknowledge Commander we'll check in at every five seconds Jumper 23 out Colonel Tyson says as he ends the transmission. The HUD shows a spot to land as Typhuss looks at it. Will land here Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will inputs commands into the console and brings the Jumper down and the back door opens and they walked out and see the city in ruins. Damn what the hell happened here Will says as he looks around and puts his phaser back into its holster. Typhuss looks at the news report on a padd and is shocked and shows Will. The whole world has been taken over by the Legion of Doom Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will is shocked by this. We've got to find a way to repair the timeline Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss thinks for a minute. We need to find the cause of this and fix it Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. And the first step is that big beetle thing stay here I've got an idea Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Will walks to the door and Vulcan neck pinches the guard and then disguises himself as the guard and walks through the cooridors and then hide in a closet and tapped his combadge. Typhuss how far am I to that temporal energy that Ensign Devon picked up? Will asked as he spoke into his combadge. Typhuss looks at the Ancient life signs detector directing Will through the corridor. About 14 meters Typhuss says as he talks into his combadge. He slowly opens the doors and sees the Waverider on the desk. Whoa Will says as he looks at it then he hears the door open and hides in the nearby closet and sees Damien walking in along with Thea and Malcolm. Typhuss gets worried and tries to get ahold of him. Kira to Will, Will respond Typhuss says as he tapped his combadge. In the office Will covers his combadge as he sees Damien walking towards the closet and opens the door and sees no one there and Will is on the ceiling as he walks out of the closet and Damien leaves and Will walks out then he's grabbed by Thea and he's being choked by her. Thea is that you baby I'm not a threat here you've got to believe me Will says as he looks at her. She let's go of him and he runs with the Waverider in his hand and he gets to Typhuss. Look at what I got Will says as he shows him the Waverider. Typhuss looks at Will and sees marks on his neck. What the hell happened Typhuss says as he looks at Will. He looks at him. Oh I ran into Thea who looked like she was all crazied on that Lazarus Pit stuff she told me about Will says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at him. Will, I need to tell you something, I'm a vigilante, I'm Red Arrow Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him. Cool we'll talk about this later when the timeline is restored deal Will says as he looks at his uncle. Typhuss smiles at his nephew. All right, so what do we do now Typhuss says as he looks at Will. Will looks at him and then looks at the small Waverider. We contact whoever is in this ship Will says as he and Typhuss walk back to the Jumper and head back up to the Valiant. In the port 302 bay Lieutenant Gomez is working on contacting whoever is inside the Waverider. Identify yourselves Gideon says in her female voice. Typhuss looks at the screen. Typhuss James Kira, also known as the vigilante Red Arrow Typhuss says as he looks at Gideon on the screen. Commander Keller walks up to the Colonel. Uh what's going on sir? Commander Keller says as he looks at him. Will looks at Jack. Later Commander Gideon I'm Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson commanding officer of the Federation starship USS Valiant and nephew of Admiral Kira Colonel Tyson says as he looks at the screen. Gideon scans Will. Ah, yes Ms. Lance has told me about you Colonel Gideon says in her female voice. Typhuss looks at the screen. Gideon, what caused the timeline to be altered Typhuss says as he looks at Gideon on the viewscreen. Gideon paused for a moment. The Spear of Destiny Gideon says in her female voice. Colonel Tyson looks at the viewer. How were we not effected by the changes in the timeline? Will says as he looks at the viewer. Then Rip Hunter appears on the viewer. This can't be you're suppose to be dead Rip Hunter says on the screen. Typhuss is surprised to see him in the Waverider. Who me Typhuss says as he points to himself then looks at Rip on the viewscreen. Yes, Sara and Amaya killed you and the others they killed Felicity in cold blood I've sat here in Waverider watching everyone I cared about either die or turn on me like Sara, Amyra and Mick he's the one who gave the Legion of Doom the Spear fragment we've got and then the world changed the heroes are dead and villians are running rough shot all over the world even SCIS isn't mounting any defense Rip says on the viewer. Colonel Tyson looks at the screen. Mr. Hunter I'm Lieutenant Colonel William Tyson commanding officer of this vessel and the man who saved you from being a model on Damien's desk how is it that my ship and crew are protected from the changes in the timeline? Colonel Tyson asked as he looks at the viewer. He smiles and drinks another bottle of beer as Typhuss looks at the screen. Rip, please tell us Typhuss says as he looks at Rip on the viewscreen. Your nephew has the gene inside him of the Ancients he was the reason that the Valiant and her crew weren't effected by the changes in the timeline, and now if you excuse I've got some mopping to do Rip says as he ends the transmission. Will looks at Typhuss. He doesn't look so good because he is drunk off his tail so if the ATA gene did help in protecting the ship how do we reserve it we can't ram the Valiant into the Hall of Doom Will says as he looks at Typhuss. The crew and Admiral Kira try to figure something out. Meanwhile Thea is on the floor of Damien's office as she's being punished by him for losing the Waverider on his desk, he kneels down at her. You failed me Thea and you failed your father Damien says as he looks at her. She gets up as her father runs to defend her. She didn't fail you Damien if she did she's very sorry I'll have her and Sara and Amaya to search for the Waverider and bring it back in pieces if that happens Malcolm says as he looks at him and then at Thea. He looks at her. Thea bring me another trophy I've always wanted the head of a Starfleet officer on my wall as well along with the broken hull of the ship we saw Damien says as he looks out the window. Thea nods and leaves the office.